Finally A Winner
by lilythesilly
Summary: She was finally a winner, but is it worth it?


**A/N Hey it's me Silly Lily coming to you with a new one-shot I co-wrote with my new friend on fanfiction ****D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Camp Rock**

**PS: Mitchie's thoughts are bold, **_Tess' thoughts are italic _

* * *

Mitchie Torres was hopelessly and madly in love with Shane Gray. So what if they had met just a few weeks ago, and so what if she lied to him and the  
entire camp? With him she felt whole, like she'd known him forever.

But now she wasn't so sure, she was sitting next to her supposed new best friend Tess, while she flirted with Shane,

"So Shane how about the desert?" Tess asked sweetly.

**She felt sick. Tears formed in the corners of her dark brown eyes. This had to be a joke, Tess was her 'best friend' but maybe she was just using  
her to steal her boyfriend. But Tess would never betray her.**

_She was sick and tired of always coming out the bad person. The bitch. She was sick of everybody forgiving Mitchie for lying to them all when they all  
hated her. And she was done with it. She would have everything because it was only fair. Mitchie lied and now she must suffer the consequences, like she had always had to do._

"Umm I'm not all that hungry anymore, I'll be down by the lake," Mitchie mumbled before silently walking out, Shane's worried eyes  
following her

_She wanted to smile. To leap up in joy. It was about time. Somebody feels as bad as she did. Somebody else should have to deal with the pain and suffering. She shouldn't have to do this alone._

"Um Tess I'll be right back," Shane said running out after Mitchie, Tess jus sat there rolling her eyes, but she shrugged and went back to her dessert.

_She shrugged it off but could feel tears slip in. He was still going after Mitchie. Even with her at his feet. How come nobody wanted her? How come  
nobody forgave her? Why was it that Mitchie got everything she had ever wanted without even trying? It just wasn't fair._

When Mitchie got down to the lake she took a deep breath before letting the tears she had been holding in fall down her face.

Shane had finally caught up with her, and when he took notice that his girlfriend had been crying he immediately pulled her into a hug,

"Mitchie what's wrong?" he asked tilting her chin up so she could look at him, but she looked away  
**  
What am I so worried about? He wouldn't do that to me, he loves me. But Tess is manipulative and could easily take him away, but oh gosh, I can't let him  
know the reason I'm crying**

"Mitch, baby what's wrong, please tell me," he said, his voice

pleading

"Nothing I'm fine," she said wiping away the tears that were left

"I know you, you aren't fine, now please tell me," he said

"Nothing it's just…." She trailed off biting her lip, trying to avoid more tears

"Just what?" he asked

"Do you love me?" she asked

"What? Of course I love you, why would you ask that? Is this because of Tess?" He asked as she looked away slightly nodding her head

He chuckled softly, "Mitch, Tess is your best friends, she'd never do that to you, and I wouldn't either, I love you too much," he said smiling

"Promise?" She asked

"Promise," He answered a small smile on his lips, before walking down to the docks

Tess tapped Shane's shoulder softly, "Where's Mitchie?"

_I want Mitchie to feel how I felt. The pain, the suffering, the suffocation loneliness. _

"I'm not sure," Shane shrugged easily and sat on one of the logs.

"So we're alone then?" Tess smirked mischievously, "Just like I wanted."

_I never get what I want_

"Tess… I'm with Mitchie," Shane shifted uneasily. Tess slid onto his lap, her finger tracing his jaw. "I know, she's my best friend, remember?" Tess began to peck Shane's jaw with feather light kisses.

_And it's my turn. My turn to be happy. To be number one_

"Yeah, so what are we doing," Shane half heartedly attempted to push Tess off his lap. But Tess knew better, his husky voice gave him away. She wrapped  
her arms around him.

"You know exactly what we're doing. You were mine first Shane," Tess switched her position so she was straddling him.

"Tess, I don't want to still be that guy," Shane's voice cracked.

_And I don't want to be that girl, but some people never change_.

"She'll never have to know," Tess whispered softly, her plump lips brushing his ear. That was all it took for Shane to break. And suddenly they were tangles of hair in hand, limbs intertwined. Clothes circled them. Tess moaned. Shane grunted.

_You love me. You want me. It's all the same._

"Tess? Shane?" Mitchie stood in front of them both. Shane pushed Tess off his lap and she tumbled to the ground, her bare skin bruised into the dirt.

_You'll always be mine now. You're branded with a T._

Mitchie's eyes are filling with tears, "Oh my…"

**How could he do that? He just said he loved me and would never do that to me! But I guess once a jerk, always a jerk **

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry," Shane runs up to her, hugging her. She shoves him off, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't you dare!" she hisses. She looks past Shane and down at Tess, who is wrapping her arms around herself. Making her own protective bubble, but she's smirking up at Mitchie.

"You didn't think I'd let you win, did you?" Tess snarls.

_It's my turn to win. It's been my turn to win and I'm sick of waiting._

"Win what Tess?!" Mitchie snaps, "Is this is a game to you?" She throws her arms out to showcase her point, "Is it all a game to you Tess? Is anything real? Or is this all just for fun? Do you even know what you're winning Tess? Are you winning? Are you happy?"  
_  
I'm never happy._

"Don't be mad Mitchie. Some people can just never win," Tess makes her voice a fake sounding sweet.

_I'm a winner, I can win! I will not lose, not again. I will not fall. I will win._

"Do you even know what you're saying? What are you winning?!" Mitchie's voice rose to hysterical screams.

**What the hell is she winning? Why is she doing this! We're supposed to be best friends! **

_I'm beating you. I got what you wanted. I'm worthy. _

"I beat you, I got what you wanted," Tess explained as if it were a simple fact. Mitchie's mouth gaped open. Shane's eyes widened. He had long ago sat on a log waiting for Mitchie to give him a change to beg for her back, she'd cave, they all did.

_I finally won._

"Shane? Is Shane the prize, Tess? Have him. If he'll make you happy have him because I'll be okay. No matter what Tess. Because I don't have to play. I don't have to win. But you, Tess, you'll never be happy. Because you can never win," Mitchie began to walk out of the woods.

"Mitchie wait!" Shane clawed onto her arm. Mitchie violently yanked it back.

"No Shane, I'm done. I'm worth more then this," Mitchie's brown eyes met Tess's blue ones. And then she walked away for good.

**I'm worth so much more than what I get, if they want to be together fine, I don't care anymore. **

Shane broke into tears. Begging for her to come back. Tess simply huddled into herself tighter.

_I won. I won. I shouldn't hurt anymore. I shouldn't care that Mitchie, my only friend, just left me for good. I'm better then her, I'm better then her. I won. I won. I won_.

There are two types of people in this world. Those who will never win because they can't stop playing the game. And those who are strong enough to walk away because they know sometimes all that matters is just being.

* * *

**A/N you know what to do, please review! **


End file.
